Pirate's Drafting Table
} |name = Pirate's Drafting Table |image = PirateMapTable.png |supertitle = Spring Event May 2018 |type = Spring Decoration |levelunlocked = 1 |availableat = Pirate Gathering Event May 2018 |food = After the event : 2x |gridsize = 3x3 }} All Hands on Deck! - Pirate Gathering Event - May 2018 Level this table up to acquire ship parts. Pike finds another Drafting Table and enlists Finn to help him build the '''Redwood Reaver' - a fine pirate vessel! You will need to use specific items to level up the Table (similar principle to the previous gathering events).'' How to get The Pirate's Drafting Table is available from May 15th 17h UTC and the event runs until May 23rd 04h UTC. You can place the base of the Table on your island by dragging it in from the game's build menu (free). Levelling Up and Rewards To upgrade your Table you must "feed" it with specific items crafted at your mills : , , , , , The make times and heart rewards for these items are shown below : Note: Standard make times '''without' Mill Mastery upgrades.'' Note: Heart values for items may be reduced while the "Short Build Time" booster is active. Each time you supply items to your Table you will receive and rewards. Each time you level up your Table you will receive various rewards and decorations (see below). Relationship Levels All Hands on Deck! Keep piling on those items to build your Pirate's Drafting Table. The Table gets map pieces at Levels 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, 13 and 15 : Character Dialogue !!! Attention Spoiler !!! click "Expand" to view all dialogue => Pike: "Finn, me boy!" Finn: "Yes, Pike?" Pike: "I've found another draftin' table. Help old Pike find a place fer it!" Finn: "Whoa! This one looks very piratey!" Pike: "Aye, it does! This old table has a pirate's magic about it!" Pike: "Have a look at the table to see what she needs!" Keani: "Finn! What do you have here?" Finn: "Pike and I are making a boat! This one is for pirates!" Keani: "Pirates you say? Imagine that!" Finn: "Hey Pike, do you miss the pirate life?" Pike: "Well lad, I must say, it were an excitin' way to live." Finn: "Because of all the treasure?" Pike: "The freedom, lad! But I'll admit...the treasure? Not bad!" Wesley: "This boat is really coming along!" Finn: "Thanks, Wesley! The Trademaster is helping and you can too!" Wesley: "Well, thank you kindly, Finn. I will!" Wesley: "It looks like this boat was called the Redwood Reaver. Impressive!" Pike: "Aye, a fine design fer a fine pirate vessel!" Finn: "What are you gonna do with this boat, Pike?" Pike: "Well...that be a secret fer now." Finn: "You're gonna sail it?" Pike: "I can't say lad! I can't say!" Finn: "Aww.." Finn: "Is the boat almost done?" Pike: "The Redwood Reaver's a fine ship, lad. She takes time!" Wesley: "A pirate ship needs to be sturdy and fast, Finn." Finn: "Alright, I guess we better keep working then!" Keani: "My goodness! The Redwood Reaver is nearly done!" keani: "Wonderful work, everyone!" Pike: "Aye, ye all gave it yer all! Thank ye, but we have more to do!" Finn: "Pike, I gotta know. What are you going to do with the Redwood Reaver?" Pike: "Well lad, it's time fer ye to know. She's yours. All yours." Finn: "What?!" Pike: "Well deserved, lad, fer all ye've done fer old Pike. Sail her well." Pike: "Yer gonna need a first mate though, lad! And Pike's reporting for duty!" Finn: "You're hired, Pike! Thank you!" Pike: "Now Finn, the thing about piratin' is, ye need a good *yar*." Finn: "You mean like, *arrrrr*." Pike: "Ha! Close, lad. But it's *Yarrrr*." Finn: "*YAAAARRR!*" Pike: "There ye go!! Well done, Finn! Ha! Captain o' the Redwood Reaver, ye are!" Special Promotions There are at least two special promotions for this event (price varies): * May 15th: A "Kickstart" bundle with 8000x for your Table (8x ) * May 23rd : A "Last Chance" bundle with 4000x for your Table (4x ). After the event Your Drafting Table will remain in place after the event ends (like previous gathering events). You can "feed" your Table with 2x to obtain rewards (which will depend on the friendship level reached at the end of the event). The waiting time before being able to feed again is also dependent on the friendship level reached at the end of the event : See also , Shipyard fr:Table à dessin pirate Category:Limited Edition Category:Decor Category:Pirate Gathering 2018 Category:Special Events